my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Book Video
Golden Book Video was a line of children’s animated videos marketed by Western Publishing, beginning in 1985 and ended in 1997 when the company was officially renamed and changed to Golden Books Family Entertainment. It was later acquired by DreamWorks Animation SKG in 2012, which in turn was acquired by Comcast in 2016. Storyline Sound Effects Used NOTE: The videos largely use sound effects from the former Major Records/Valentino library, the Classic TV Sound Effects Library, Series 1000 Sound Effects Library and the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library (the latter mostly only on videos where Studio Consultants, Inc. did the audio production). Some effects from Elektra Records's sound effects LP album volumes are used as well. *Elektra Records, Car Skid And Crash/Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - SKIDS AND CRASHES 03/Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Heard once in "3 Richard Scarry Tales.") *Elektra Records, City Catastrophe (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose.") *Elektra Records, Factory Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY *Elektra Records, Fire Engine Passes With Bell Clanging/Sound Ideas, FIRE TRUCK - PASS BY WITH BELL CLANGING, SIREN IN B/G (Heard once in "3 Sesame Street Stories.") *Elektra Records, Rooster Crows Three Times/Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW 03 *H-B AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY AUTO START, WIND UP, BACKFIRES, (Heard once in "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") *H-B CRASH, CARTOON - HEAVY METAL JUNK CRASH (Heard in "Merry Mother Goose.") *H-B HIT, CARTOON - FAST SWOOSH AND HIT *H-B LION - FUNNY GROWLS, ANIMAL, CAT, (Heard in "Golden Jungle Tales.") *H-B RISE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING RISE UP (Heard once in "Get Ready to Read.") *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard once in "5 Sesame Street Stories.") *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005/Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Low-pitched) *Hollywoodedge, Clock Ticking Loop PE1014407/Sound Ideas, CLOCK, TICK - OLD CLOCK TICKING *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Owl Hoot Classic TE013201/Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTS, ANIMAL *RICOCHET - LONG WARBLY FALLING RICCO (Heard once in "5 Sesame Street Stories.") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 (Heard once in "3 Sesame Street Stories" and "5 Sesame Street Stories.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY AUTO SPUTTERS, (Heard once in "3 Pound Puppies Adventures.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 03 (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 04 *Sound Ideas, BANJO - TUNE NO. 2, MUSIC (Heard in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 (Heard once in "Pound Puppies: Featuring the Newborns.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 02 (Heard in "Get Ready for School.") (used as a school bell) *Sound Ideas, BELL, CHURCH - RINGING (Heard once in "3 Favorite Fairy Tales.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING, SPORTS 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING, SPORTS 02 (Heard in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - FIRE BELL (Heard once in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW, COMMON - CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose.") *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BROKEN SPROING (Heard once in "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FAST WIGGLE BOWANG, 01 (Heard once in "3 Pound Puppies Adventures.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING COLLECTION, 01 (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose" and "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE BOWANG (Heard once in "3 Sesame Street Stories.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - MISSY AND TIM FIGHTING, (Heard once in "Five Sesame Street Stories.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - BROKEN SKID/Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID (Heard once in "Get Ready to Read.") (Low-pitched) *Sound Ideas, CAT - GROWLING AND MEOWING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - GETS EXCITED, CLUCKING, FLAPPING OF WINGS, ANIMAL, BIRD *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - OLD CLOCK TICKING, ALARM SOUNDS (Heard once in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - GONG, RINGING FIFTEEN TIMES (Heard once in "3 Favorite Fairy Tales.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - SKID AND LARGE AUTO CRASH, CARTOON (Heard in "Merry Mother Goose.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BIG CAR CRASH (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, AUTO, SMASH 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, GLASS - GLASS SHATTERING, SMASH (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose.") *Sound Ideas, CRASH, INDUSTRIAL - SOMETHING FALLING *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, LIGHT BULB - GLASS, LIGHT BULB CRASH, SMASH 02 (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose.") *Sound Ideas, CREAK, CART WHEELS - SQUEAKING *Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL, CELL - CLOSE, JAIL, CELL, CASTLE *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN, SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, DRAWBRIDGE - RAISED: CHAINS AND PULLEYS, CRANKING SLOWLY, CASTLE *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Get Ready for School.") (Lower-pitched.) *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHRILL BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP (Heard once in "Get Ready to Read.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG SMASH AGAINST WALL (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales," "5 Sesame Street Stories" and "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - HOPPING SPROINGS, LONG, (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales.") *Sound Ideas, MUSIC - THEME: 'CIRCUS' OR 'CAROUSEL', AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 (Heard once in "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - POOF 01 *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT, (and MEDIUM and LONG edits too) *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RUN UP 02 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROSEY'S ROBOT MOTOR (Heard once in "3 Pound Puppies Adventures.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACEY SWOOSH BY, LONG/Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SUPERMAN FLYING WIND/Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "5 Sesame Street Stories.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE AND QUICK RUN UP (Heard once in "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SPLING *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "3 Tales From the Care Bears.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - EARL'S PIE HIT *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 (Heard once in "Merry Mother Goose," lower pitched.) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SPUTTER, CARTOON - SLOPPY SPUTTERING (Heard once in "3 Richard Scarry Tales.") *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG SWIRL SWOOSH *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT (Heard once in "Get Ready to Read.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 01 (Heard once in "Learn About Living: Never Talk to Strangers.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 02 (Heard once in "Learn About Living: Never Talk to Strangers" and "4 Masters of the Universe Stories.") (the latter low-pitched) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - LOUD THUNDER CRACK, WEATHER, RAIN 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CRACK, RAIN IN B/G, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, TRAFFIC, CITY - HEAVY TRAFFIC, MANY HORNS: WEDDING OR RUSH HOUR *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - CONDUCTOR CALL 'ALL ABOARD' (Heard once in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - STEAM WHISTLE: SMALL, ONE BLAST 01 (Heard once in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, TRUMPET - JAZZ FANFARE, MUSIC 02 (Heard once in "Get Ready for School.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HEAVY BOW TWANG,/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHARP TUBE THUNK (Heard once in "3 Mercer Mayer Stories.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - METALLIC RULER VIBRATE, (Heard once in "Get Ready to Read.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - SAW BLADE TWANG 01 (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales.") (Low-pitched.) *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales," "3 Richard Scarry Tales" and "Get Ready to Read.") *Sound Ideas, WINDOW - SLIDE OPEN 01 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - COMEDY: MYSTERY WALK, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HANK'S ZIP (Heard once in "3 Richard Scarry Tales.") (Low-pitched) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP (Heard once in "3 My Pet Monster Tales.") (Low-pitched) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP (Low-pitched) *Sound Ideas, ZONK, CARTOON - HEAVY ZONK (Heard once in "3 Richard Scarry Tales.") *Tod Dockstader "Boi-oi-oi-oing" Sound *Valentino Closet Crashing *Valentino Trumpet Fanfare 01 (Heard in "Five Sesame Street Stories" and "Herbert the Timid Dragon", the latter high-pitched.) *Valentino Wind Blowing Other Audio *Bruton Music *KPM Music Image Gallery *Golden Book Video/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links * The Tale of Peter Rabbit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yBqBPdqXho * Polly's Pet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8seSAtmkVtI * The Little Red Hen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRwo-vPseao * 4 Masters of the Universe Stories: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6o9QowQQLnc * 3 Masters of the Universe Stories: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO8UIi_y1ss * Herbert the Timid Dragon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E3jkN2mAJw * Just for You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO84S3Okumw * How the Trollusk Got His Hat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQp7ZVQiGKI * 3 Sesame Street Stories: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwZglZf7srM * 5 Sesame Street Stories: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUbDsGTOp5c * The Saggy Baggy Elephant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgNUe8yc-1Q * The Tawny Scrawny Lion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tS1cJq63b7g * Rupert the Rhinoceros: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ELPTK3TmuQ * Old MacDonald's Farm and Other Animal Tales (Part 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKYQt8Vejsw * Old MacDonald's Farm and Other Animal Tales (Part 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7TTMZc3Ejw * Old MacDonald's Farm and Other Animal Tales (Part 3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=340SGNdzPn4 * Old MacDonald's Farm and Other Animal Tales (Part 4): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQU_j2BK4e8 * The Gingerbread Man (Part 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR1Z0-RwpA8 * The Gingerbread Man (Part 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM4lTvOC3rc * Goldilocks and the Three Bears: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juvUfr4H77U * The Three Little Pigs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyLxji4RggQ * Pound Puppies Volume 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy7fNcNnKoM * Pound Puppies Volume 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmY5ZTaLmtg * Learn About Living - Never Talk to Strangers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4qyTPIXfqQ * Get Ready to Read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgo8IkaRRfM * Get Ready for Math: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSwtkypi9DA * Get Ready for School: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1EJcw7qtl8 * My Pet Monster (Part 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY5A5Kpzx1g * My Pet Monster (Part 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5_-lSYjeN4 * My Pet Monster (Part 3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIAAHS8uoLc * Merry Mother Goose - Part 1 (Opening Sequence): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrDOJ_VX470 * Merry Mother Goose - Part 2 (Mrs. Mooley): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_SC6MwUirw * Merry Mother Goose - Part 3 (There's No Such Thing as a Dragon 1/2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBsHZKWYZfU * Merry Mother Goose - Part 4 (There's No Such Thing as a Dragon 2/2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS8mzfjr-kU * Merry Mother Goose - Part 5 (Closing Sequence): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUThssSM2Mc Category:Videos